1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fibers connectors are being used for higher bandwidth transmission, as they have less light loss and longer distance transmission than USB connectors.
A conventional optical fiber connector uses one or more lenses at the end thereof to optically couple to the other connector. However, as the lenses are made of plastic or glass, as such the lenses are easily damaged in the repeating plugging and unplugging of the optical fiber connector.
What is needed, therefore, is an optical fiber connector, which can overcome the above shortcomings.